The present invention relates to a method of the kind mentioned in the introductory clause of claim 1 for surveillance and balancing of coal dust supply to coal furnaces, and a collector and a cross section regulating draught control unit for carrying out the method.
Until now such method has not been carried out all-automatically but has been the object of comprehensive research with no practically realizable results.
A collector and its associated sample collecting apparatus are known from Danish patent No. 172643, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,393 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,720. However, it is not suitable for a constant surveillance and automatic control of the coal dust supply.